


Always(Jonathan)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [41]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Blood and Torture, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Escape, F/M, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N kidnapped by Lady Shiva in order to be her slave. She is the blood daughter of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. She is 17 and the youngest in the Batfamily
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Jonathan Kent/Reader, Rachel Dawes/Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 5





	Always(Jonathan)

Outside my hands chained together above my head to a pole. Only wearing a wrap around my chest and waist. The sun rose I hear footsteps shit I heard the whip he snapped it back and forth. He hit my back I winced fuck! Again and again he hit me. 2 year's ago, if I remember correctly, my brother and I went to Gotham for what reasons, I don't remember. I only know that I am Lady Shiva's slave. Tortured for reasons I have know forgotten. I only know that I must survive this. I pushed the pole it wouldn't budge. Thankfully it's raining season. I waited for rain. The pain almost unbearable from my wounds. I dug at the dirt deeper and deeper with my feet. I froze seeing the search light. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It moved I dug more continuing for hour's. I tried picking the pole up once more it fell. Yes! I pulled it behind the light I used a rock to brake the chains from the pole my arm's free only my hands are still cuffed. Rain pouring hard, I snuck inside the building. I knocked a guard out stealing his clothes. I take his keys unlocking my cuffs feeling much relief on my wrist. I put a scarf around my mouth. I snuck into the surveillance. I knocked the guards out. More guardsmen unlocked the door and saw me. I swiftly kicked one has he fell onto the other's. I set the place to self destruct. I jumped out the window and ran through the jungle. I stole a boat and rode away. I made it to dry land. I walked on to the dry land exhausted. I went to Gotham to find answers. I sat in a ally to take a much needed break. I heard footsteps seeing a man trying to mug a woman. I snuck behind spinning him around 

"hey you little" I punched his face knocking him out hurting myself 

"thank you! Thank you!" she said

She grabbed her purse I snuck into the shadows away. I walked between two buildings, noticing someone following me. I turned grabbing my swords

"show yourself!" I yelled

Batman, came to the light. I lowered my swords. He grabbed his weapon a Batarang. Something about him seems familiar. Though I can't trust anyone. We fought he hit my back I yelled in pain. I leaned on the wall trying not to fall. He grabbed my shoulders holding me up 

"talk!" 

"I o-only needed to escape from.. Sh-Shiva. I am certain that you know of her. Sh-she took me from everything I ever knew. I came here to search for answers. I am certain you could help me with"

"who are you? Really"

"someone looking for answers. Now are you going to help me or not" 

I took my hood off and the scarf around my face. He stepped back shocked 

"follow me" 

I followed him we went to a cave why is this all familiar like I've been here but how? Why? 

"Y/N" 

I looked at him shocked Y/N? That's that's my name 

"H-how do you know my name" 

It all came crashing down I gasped covering my face, father! Damian! Pennyworth! My brother's! My sister's! Jonathan! Rachel! I looked at him as he took his cowl off. I started crying and shaking 

"f-father" I sobbed 

I walked and hugged him tight he carefully wrapped his arm's around me. 

"oh, Y/N" he mumbled "let's get your wounds taken care of" 

I hear arguing I looked seeing Richard, Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, Jason, Tim and Damian. They looked at me shocked not a single straight face, Cassandra covered her face, Stephanie, crying, Barbara, crying as well. As for my brother's Richard crying, Jason trying not to, and Tim on the edge of tears. Damian dropped his weapons. I took a deep breath Damian slowly walked to me. I touched his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. He's grown much taller and stronger 

"Father, must be proud of what you've become my dear brother" 

"and you? My dear sister, have I made you proud?" 

I hugged his neck "every moment you've added goodness to your life my brother" 

He wrapped his arms around me crying. We let go of each other. He shook his head seeing my scars on my face. I move his head down touching his face and kissed his head. Richard hugged me crying I hugged him tight 

"I presume you've kept them all from killing each other in my absence" 

He smiled "I've tried. You ok Sis?" 

I nodded letting go of him he touched my hair worrying about me. Barbara hugged me as she cried. She kissed my head. As we parted Stephanie hugged me sobbing. I sighed rubbing her hair and hugging her 

"we've really missed you" 

I hugged, Tim I hear him crying. 

"don't do that again" he mumbled

I hugged Cassandra I've never seen in such shock and her cry before. She kissed my head. I looked at Jason arm's folded. I sighed and hugged him he reluctantly hugged me 

"don't you fucking dare do anything like that again" 

Moments later I saw Pennyworth he dropped his platter shocked. I hugged him he hugged me 

"it is lovely to have you home, Miss Y/N"

I let go of him the old man crying I gently smiled. I walked to my room saying goodnight not wanting them to see me in pain. I opened my door wincing. I shut the door. I took my cloak off along with my other clothes. I put on my shorts and t-shirt 

"dammit" I cursed 

My wounds from the whips still have not healed. I laid on my side breathing heavy. I started shivering the next day I heard Jonathan? Rachel? I painfully got dressed. I opened the door Jonathan and Rachel gently smiled 

"Y/N, it's good to see you again" 

"like wise, Kent, Roth. What trouble are you all getting into" 

"we we're actually wondering if you wanted to come with us out to eat. You know for old time's sake" Jonathan says his smile, is sweet and handsome 

"perhaps another time" 

"Aww come on please" he said 

Why is it so hard saying no to Jonathan 

"give me a few moments" 

I went in my room locking the door Rachel teleported in my room. I walked to my closet and changed carefully 

"you are doing too much, Y/N you have to rest" 

"I'm perfectly fine, Rachel" 

"perhaps we could stay here and order food" 

"perhaps but we already agreed on going out" 

"you seem bitter" 

I finished getting dressed I looked at my best friend and a bond as my sister 

"Rachel, please stop you are my truest friend and I know you are only worried about me but I'm fine" I took a deep breath 

"if you want to shut me out you can but please don't do more than you should" 

"I'm not doing either of those thing's" 

We left moment's later we sat in the restaurant eating. I took a deep breath feeling exhausted. Trying my hardest to hide it from them. Moments later we went to the carnival. I saw Damian and Rachel walk away. Jonathan and I sat on the bench 

"I bought Aloe Vera, your favorite snacks and bandages for your wounds. I'm half Kryptonian I can see your injuries without blinking" 

"Jonathan, I..." I'm speechless. I try to remember our relationship only to realize that I love him now and before I feel as if I did 

"hey I know you went through hell I should have been able to find you. I am not going to forgive myself for that. This is to help your wounds heal so you can be OK, OK?" 

I halfway smiled he gently touched my scar on my cheek. I touched his hand and smile. 

"you'll always have my love" I mumbled remembering I used to always say that to him 

"forever and always, Honey"


End file.
